


A Study in Imperfection (Prussia/OC)

by JanessaWolfSoul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Historical References, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia), Romance, Top Prussia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaWolfSoul/pseuds/JanessaWolfSoul
Summary: Gilbert is an Alpha like his brother Ludwig. However, he is often set aside due to the Kingdom of Prussia not being a Nation anymore. Tragedies have befell the Prussian Nation and he has trudged his way through them with his own version of "sugar and spice".So, when he finally meets the Omega of his dreams, a turn of events surrounds him that he in no way expect to happen. Especially since his Omega is both human and mortal. Well, not for much longer anyways.Main Pairing: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)/Janessa McIntyre (Original Female Character)Side Pairing: Everyone Else :D!*UP FOR ADOPTION AND WILL BE GIVEN TO NEW AUTHOR WITHOUT ANY ATTACHMENTS FROM THE PREVIOUS OWNER EXCEPT CLAIM OF PREVIOUS OWNERSHIP*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone!! Long time no see huh?? Alright, before any of you start reading this story, I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "JOKER'S QUEEN" POSTED SOMETIME WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS! I promise :D! 
> 
> Also, this story is what I would like to call a test-run story. A story that I have written for the very first time despite prior experience with writing other stories of the same caliber. I have been wanting to do a story for Gilbert for MONTHS and I've finally got something in mind for him in this story. I have modeled this OC after myself so there might be some stuff in there that may or may not be personal, but I sure do hope that y'all enjoy what I have in store for this story as well :D!  
> I did include the majority of canon couples, but I also added in my own in there too just because I think they go a lot better together in terms of historical accuracy and personality as well. If any of you guys have any advice and tips about the different cultures that will be meshed in here, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT DOWN BELOW :D!
> 
> Okay, I'm done for now. So, I hope you all enjoy the introduction to "A Study in Imperfection" :D!!

Introduction

 

The streets of Berlin were filled with many people that day. Tourists from all over have come to view the major attractions available to the public. Many of them were up on their feet walking around in their excitement and wonderment. The Reichstag Building, Fernsehturm, Alexanderplatz, and the Berlin Wall were among many of them.  
One woman sat on a bench in front of the Brandenburg Gate taking in every detail that large and old relic had to offer while on display. She was one who stood a few inches above average, but was actually a thick and curvy woman as well. There wasn’t a curve on her that was small and not noticeable. A large rounded out bust, a defined waist that gave way to a pudgy tummy, wide rounded hips and thick thighs that tapered down to deceivingly small feet. Her oval face was pale. So pale, that in the nighttime darkness she glowed a ghostly white. A small upturned button nose, full lips, almond-shaped eyes the color of bright but dark stormy blue-grey eyes. Framing her face was two features: her dark brown curls and her lavender glasses. 

She looked on in wonderment at the large gate smiling in her awe just as she felt a cold nose push up against her hand. Amber eyes looked at up at her puppy-like innocence, but a fierce protectiveness dwelled deep in those beautiful eyes. A rough, short yet curly coat graced her fingers as she ran them through the brushed-out strands of black fur.

“Was? Was ist es Dozer? Hmm? What is it?”

The large Rottweiler male pushed his nose against her hand again before pushing the handle of his leash as best as he could while softly panting.

“Alright, alright. I’m getting up now. Guten Junge.”

His knob-like tail starting wagging in his excitement as he watched his owner get up carefully as she grabbed his leash in the process. The curvy woman smiled as she patted her canine companion on his head gently before motioning with her hand to come. Many others didn’t think much when they saw the large 145 lbs. male canine walking alongside his owner. Or when she would switch in between both English and German commands when speaking to him. However, what would cross their minds was, where in the world did she manage to get such a breed? The answer was simple-Potsdam, Eastern Germany.

She walked along the streets smiling peacefully as she would give the occasional pet or scratch behind the ears of her dog as she crossed into Brandenburg from Mecklenburg. A chuckle escaped her mouth as she clutched the leather strap of her suitcase firmly in her excitement. 

“Finally. I’m here in the city where the Kingdom of Prussia once ruled over.”

Little did Janessa McIntyre know, she was going to run into and meet the very man who is the now dissolved Kingdom of Prussia.


	2. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alrighty then, here's the next chapter of "A Study in Imperfection" everyone!! I can't believe that I got 30 hits overnight 0_0! That's amazing!   
> Hehe, so I just wanted to warn you guys that I have changed Gilbert's personality just a hair by adding in "Unusually serious at times" to his list of characteristics because the situation at the beginning of the chapter called for it and hopefully it won't get too many bad reviews either. Hehe ^^;.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of "A Study in Imperfection" :D!!

Chapter I

 

“Verdammt! Why do I have to go to these damn meetings when they aren’t going to allow me in the discussions anyways?”

It was a never-ending, vicious struggle with Gilbert when is required to go to these meetings. He goes, but they don’t include them in anything that comes up in the meetings. Ludwig tries his very best to defend and include him, but when the other nations blow him off, it seems futile to do so in the first place. Bless his soul, Ludwig does it does it regardless because he knows just how much it affects him. 

Gilbert walks down the hallway mumbling curses under his breath at how unfair and hypocritical this is. He may be an Alpha and also sharing a nation with Ludwig as Eastern Germany, but doesn’t mean that he’s less important than the others are! 

In this world, the Nations and the people in them are born with a specific designation that did, and to some extent still does, determines their position in life. The Alphas are the dominants: aggressive, assertive, impulsive, strong, and great leaders. The Omegas, however, are the complete opposite: submissive, passive-aggressive, cautious, nurturing, and excellent caretakers. The Betas are those of common, everyday people that have a neutral standing between the two extremes of the spectrum. Anyone can be any of these designations. However, female Alphas have extra genitals to help with siring a child and cannot carry a child themselves. While male Omegas have a womb attached to the anus, but the hidden birth canal appears towards the last month of the impending pregnancy. If signs of said birth canal opens, it’s usually an indicator that within the next month the pup(s) will be born into the world.

Gilbert and Ludwig both are Alphas. However, due to Ludwig outwardly acting like the more mature sibling, despite being much younger, he was always the one who had more influence over everyone else than Gilbert did. It was irritating. The awesome Königreich Preußen is most certainly capable of being that way too. Just ask Alfred and he will most certainly tell you. Prussia does not play when it comes to war and battle, and Prussia definitely doesn’t play when it comes to asserting his rights as an Alpha. 

This has gone on for far too long already. An unusually serious expression took over the albino’s face as he entered the meeting hall right on time (more like 20 minutes early) and sat down in his spot beside Ludwig’s. His back was completely straight, hands clasped on the table in front of him, and the serious and focused expression was on his face still. This was unlike the slouching, carelessly open posture and complete look of boredom that usually defined him in these meetings. Even Ludwig, who arrived just a minute before Gilbert, was shocked to see his bruder so … uncharacteristically serious. He could count on maybe one hand he has seen Gilbert like this. It was a nice, but very eerie experience.

One-by-one, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas personifying the country they represent entered the meeting room which was being hosted in Berlin. Each one was already mated or in the process of being mated. Surprisingly, or perhaps not surprisingly, America (Alpha) had mated Russia (Omega), Canada (Omega) was mated to Scotland (Alpha)-this was a shocker for everyone, Australia (Alpha) and New Zealand (Omega) were mated, then it was Greece (Alpha) and Japan (Omega), Switzerland (Alpha) and Austria (Omega), Hong Kong (Beta) and Iceland (Omega), and many others amongst everyone here. 

Ludwig had been mated to Feliciano since the end of WWII and they have been working on finding the time to start having children of their own as well. It seems that Gilbert was the only unmated Alpha in the room. This was surprising if you consider his personality; however, it is not surprising when you consider his outward behavior and history with most of the Nations present. 

So, it was astonishing for everyone who knew Gilbert, in a good and/or bad way, to see his deeply-ingrained militaristic posture and expression that they only saw back during the American Revolution, WWI, and WWII. Gilbert, despite what everyone said about him being oblivious, was actually quite the opposite of that. Due to his pure militaristic history, he had developed better senses than most of the Nations here. Only Turkey, China, America and Russia came even close to it as well as possibly the Nordics.

No one said a word. No one dared to move. No one dared to even breath. They were so anxious and apprehensive of what Prussia might have up his sleeve. He took in the subtle and obvious signs of the Omegas moving closer to their Alpha or Beta with his dual toned eyes. He just sat there staring, observing. 

He stood up slowly and calmly walked up to the podium further giving everyone the goosebumps. Gilbert was walking with his hands held behind his straight back, one foot right in front of the other. The albino did have something up his sleeves. He was fed up with their attitudes and how useless they thought that he was. It’s about time that he dropped the goofy, lazy façade he’s had on his face for centuries now. His feet took him behind the podium and never had he felt so tall outside of war-talks. 

“Hallo, everyone. How are you this morning?” 

'Mein Gott, what the hell is he doing?!' Ludwig could not help the look of perplexity and exasperation on his face as he watched his brother get that look in his eyes again. The look of mischief while still being serious at the same time. Feliciano looked at Ludwig as he heard that familiar sigh-groan mixture as he saw that it was directed towards fratello Gilbert. Oh, he understood now. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth at what might happen in the next few minutes.

“I welcome you to Berlin. Quite the sight, isn’t she? Kesesese. Or were you all so focused on getting here that you didn’t take the time to take in the sights around you?”

No one knew how to respond to that. A couple were just ready to speak up, but they were stopped by their partners with a simple shake of their head. Seeing others giving their affection and companionship just about made Gilbert puke. Deeply restrained anger dwelled inside of him as he continued yet again, but this time he didn’t stop.

“Let them speak. Let them say what they want to say. But then again, that should apply to everyone, ja?”

'Oh, Gott. He’s doing it again.' Ludwig looked on in worry at his older bruder and hoped that Gilbert didn’t snap. 

“Tell me, why do you all accept of others with no problem, but when someone else tries to give some advice, gained from experience mind you, you toss it aside like yesterday’s garbage? Quite fitting for your behavior towards me, ja?”

He came down and started to slowly walk around everyone like a prowling wolf searching for the right stop to lay down in. No one said a word, no one denied it, and no one confirmed it either. It was enough for Gilbert. 

“For now on, I’ll be denying your requests for me to attend these meetings. Because it took me acting like this for you to actually listen to me this time around. Do you know how fucking tiring that is? So tiring, that I want to go and take a nap right now. So, I’m doing us both a favor and I’m letting Ludwig take over the matters of West and Eastern Germany for now on here. You know, the easy stuff. So, auf wiedersehen to you all.”

With that, Gilbert leave the room with a little bit of a confident swagger in his step and a proud smirk on his face. It took a few moments for everyone to finally let that sink in before the deafening silence was broken.

“Dude! Germany, what the hell is wrong with your brother?!”

“Fredka, do be careful with words, da?”

“Yea, yea Ivan. I get it, but still what was that?”

“If I knew that I would have sent you all an email beforehand. This was a shock to me as it is to you all.”

Now that was unexpected.

Gilbert walked out onto the streets of Berlin with a more peaceful expression on his face. He still had his hands clasped behind his straight back, but it was far more relaxed than it was beforehand. A small smile graced his lips as he got greeting from the civilians that recognized the albino Prussian. Scents invaded his nose as he distinguished who was Alpha, Beta, and Omega quite easily. However, one scent invade his nose far more strongly than the rest of the others. It was … an Omega. His dual toned red eyes looked around anxiously as his feet carried him away at a faster pace than before. He no longer had his hands clasped behind his back, but at his sides as he looked around almost frantically. The Alpha instincts in him had awakened and was reacting very strongly with this one scent and it was driving him insane. Gilbert knew for a fact that this Omega was not in heat, but this was very similar to one. He kept looking around and kept walking before he stopped. He stopped and stared with wide eyes and open mouth as he looked upon the owner of said scent. He could not help the sudden shaking and the sudden demanding urges to go and mate the Omega. Mate her so much that they would both prematurely go into their cycles. 

Luckily, he restrained himself enough to drink in her form and scent properly. Long, voluminously thick, dark brown curls cascading down to her waist, dark stormy blue-grey eyes highlighted perfectly of her purple glasses. She was around four inches shorter than his 6’ tall figure and had the plumpest, and defined curves that he had ever seen on any Omega. Ukraine don’t really count since she’s mated to Turkey (lucky bastard), but she also wasn’t as adorably chubby as this woman in front of him. The intensely fertile scent that came off of her was enough for his blood to flow down below and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her either.   
Somehow, she was even sexier with that Eastern rough-coated German Rottweiler at her hip too.

Janessa was taking a walk around Berlin to explore more of the sites that this country had to offer to the public. Dozer was at her hip acting as her guide and protector all in one package deal from any Alpha or Beta that might, though that’s a very small change with her luck, come her way. She spoke to Dozer in soft whispers as she petted his head and rubbed him behind his ears as she looked around her in awe and wonder. It was then a very heady and musky scent reached her nose. “Alpha.” It was easily distinguishable among the thousands of tourists around her. His scent was very fresh and clean. Minty and also wintery at the same time. 

Her senses are going on overdrive as she glanced around trying to find the owner of that delectable scent. Janessa’s stormy eyes met those of deep red and magenta. His skin was as pale as hers was, if not paler, and his silvery white locks was swept to the left side of his face while cut short. “An albino! I have never seen one in real life before!” He was very ethereal, very beautifully handsome. She wanted to approach him, but didn’t know if she was looking at her or someone behind her. 

The albino Alpha walked towards her with a purpose and determination in his step making her eyes widen in surprise and awe. This has never happened before. Every Alpha she has seen in the U.S. either wanted male Omegas or skinny and trimmed female Omegas. None of them wanted a thick and curvy girl such as herself. So, to have an Alpha approach her without hesitation, was completely foreign to her. 

Janessa stayed where she was and let the Alpha approach her while making sure that Dozer also stayed where he was too.

“Bleiben Dozer.”

When she looked up her stormy eyes met with red ones of the albino Alpha. She couldn’t help that she was holding her breath has he gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Janessa had so many questions that had very little answers too. However, she did feel her instincts were practically screaming “MATE” to her. So, for now, she’ll just go with the flow.

“Wie heißen Sie?”  
Gilbert saw her nervousness and had also heard her speaking German to her beautiful dog. So, he was hoping that she understood him. A thoughtful look crossed over her beautiful features before she gave him an answer.

“Janessa. Janessa McIntyre. What is your name sir?”

'Janessa. Very pretty name.' Gilbert smirked a bit before giving his own reply.

“The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prussian extraordinaire.”

She giggled as Gilbert gave a dramatic bow and was still smiling as she nodded.

“It’s very nice to meet you Gilbert. I think it’s really awesome that you’re Prussian too.”

He had to keep himself from dropping his jaw at her comment. Every time that he said that he was Prussian, and he does mean every time, he gets asked ‘What is Prussia?’. It tore at his heart every time he is asked that. Yet, somehow, this one Omega knew what Prussia is. Hearing it after so long made him want to leap for joy and shout his happiness to the heavens.

“You know about Prussia?”

“Mhm, of course. The Kingdom of Prussia, which started out as the Teutonic Knights, became the predecessor to the Holy Roman Empire and also this very country we are in, Germany.”

This time Gilbert couldn’t help the jaw dropping effect he had. It then turned into a wide smile as he whooped with glee and excitement causing Janessa to laugh along with him.

“Not very many people know that to be true. You just became awesome in my book! Not as awesome as me, but still very close!”

“Danke. I work as a historian in the States. So, I’m always looking up the odd facts about what I can get my hands on. Hehe.”

“Wow, you’re still awesome Janessa.”

“You’re pretty awesome yourself Gilbert.”

“Yep, I know. Kesesesese.”

This got a flustered, but proud, expression out of the Prussian Nation as he scratched the back of his head smirking widely. It was in that moment that Gilbert would make it his mission to claim this gorgeous Omega as his by her next heat. Form what he can smell from her, he had at least another month before this happens. The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt will have her, and he will not stand any other Alpha getting in his way of doing so. He just didn’t know that this Omega was already his to claim far before either of them had realized it for themselves.


End file.
